First Love
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: nan geudemane oppa geuden namane yeoja hangsang ne gyote isso julge nan geudemane oppa dalkomhan uri sarang oppan noman saranghalle


**First Love**

**Genre: Romance / angst/ confort**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment**

**Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Song Fic pertama author hope you like, mohon dengerin lagu first love lee donghae oppa biar dapet feelnya heheh**

**Summary : nan geudemane oppa geuden namane yeoja**

**hangsang ne gyote isso julge**

**nan geudemane oppa dalkomhan uri sarang**

**oppan noman saranghalle**

* * *

**Seoul 2012**

_Nan geudemane oppa _

_geuden namane yeoja_

6 tahun yang lalu, di sini pertama kali kita bertemu, di bawah guyuran salju, kita sama – sama berteduh di bawah pohon ini. Aku telah terhipnotis oleh pesonamu. Gadis cantik dengan Gummy Smile yang indah.

_hangsang ne gyeote isso julge_

_nan geudaemane oppa_

**2 Februari 2006**

Aku pulang dari café hyungku, tempat dimana aku bekerja sebagai pianis dan penyanyi di café itu, saat tadi berangkat cuaca cerah sehingga aku tidak membawa payung, saat ini aku sedang berteduh di bawah pohon, karena hujan salju turun dengan sangat lebatnya, aku yang tidak membawa payung mau tak mau memilih berteduh ketimbang aku tidak sampai rumah dengan selamat. Tanpa sadar, ternyata di sebelahku sudah ada seorang Yeoja cantik, dia sadar aku perhatikan dan dia menoleh padaku, saat dia menoleh jantungku berdegup sangat cepat, bukan saja karena dia cantik tapi Gummy Smile nya membuat aku terpesona, dia telah menghipnotis aku. Saat ini juga aku tau kalau aku telah jatuh cinta denganya, dia satu – satunya Yeoja yang aku cintai, dia first love ku.

Pertemuanku denganya yang kedua, aku memberanikan diriku untuk berkenalan denganya, Lee Hyukjae nama yeoja yang telah mencuri hatiku. Di pertemuanku yang ketiga, aku mmberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Dan bertapa bahagianya aku dia menerimanya.

_dalkomhan uri sarang_

_oppan neoman saranghallae_

_ichon yungnyon iworiil naege on geu nal_

_hayan nunchorom_ _geu moseup giokheyo nan_

Kita merayakan hari jadi kita di bawah pohon ini, dan aku menyanyiakan lagu first love yang aku buat khusus untuk dirimu. Setelah aku slesai menyanyikan lagu ini kau pun menangis, di sini pertama kalinya aku mencium dirimu, tanpa nafsu hanya menempelkan bibir kita. Aku sangat mencintai kamu, karena hanya kamu wanita yang ada di hatiku. Saat itu kamu meminta ku menyanyikan lagu itu kembali untuk di rekam, agar kamu bisa terus mendengar suaraku. Aku mengiyakan permintaanmu karena aku tak tau kondisimu itu.

_jageun geu ttollimmajodo_

_naege gideoso jamdeun geude_

_dalkomhan immatchumeul_

Kita sempat bertengkar beberapa kali hanya karena masalah kecil dan kau menangis, aku memelukmu, aku tidak suka kau menangis. Akan aku berikan apapun, ya apapun kepadamu asal aku tidak harus melihatmu menangis, aku tak suka kau menangis.

_U~~U~~ neol saranghae_

Saat itu kamu datang kepadaku, kamu meminta putus kepadaku tanpa ada penjelasan yang pasti, karena saat aku meminta penjelasan darimu kau telah pergi meninggalkan aku yang terpaku hanya bisa memandang punggungmu yang mulai menjauh.

**Seoul 2012**

Sekaran aku berdiri di sini, di tempat kenangan kita, menunggu dirimu, yang aku tau bahwa dirimu tak akan pernah kembali. Kepergianmu karena kamu mengidap leukemia stadium akhir, selama ini aku terus bertanya kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa. Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan ini padaku, kenapa aku harus tau dari donsaengmu. Kenapa?

**Aku Lee Donghae forever and ever akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun karena kamu adalah my First Love. Aku tak akan menemukan yeoja lain selain dirimu di hatiku. Dan aku satu – satunya orang yang akan tetap kau panggil oppa**.

_saranghae i mal bakken saranghae i mal bakken_

_jul ge igotppuninde_

_chang bakke nuni neryo garodeung bulbit arae_

_geu ane neowa naega isso_

_nan geudae mane oppa_

_geudaen namane yeoja_

_oppan neoman saranghallae_

**The End**

**Author curcol**

**Haissssss, pas lagi bikin ****_Angel's Series_**** lanjutanya mendadak mandek, trus tiba – tiba terbesit cerita dadakan ini, mian kalo flat ceritanya, Author cinta mati sama lagu first love ini, suara haeppa itu bener2x bikin meleleh di sini. Kalo ancur, jelek, dan gak jelas mian readers**

**Sebelumnya review please *puppy eyes***


End file.
